


Пари

by Xetta



Series: ТрёхГранник [3]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: — По-моему, очень смешно.— Потому что не ты только что проспорил сто баксов.
Relationships: Alternate Charlie Francis&Alternate Olivia Dunham&Alternate Lincoln Lee&Lincoln Lee
Series: ТрёхГранник [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917271
Kudos: 1





	Пари

В кабинете Линкольна не оказалось. На рабочем этаже тоже не нашлось ни следа неразлучной троицы, поэтому Чарли наудачу спустился в раздевалку и оказался прав: заслышал их весёлый гомон от самого входа.

— Привет, Лив!

Он походя чмокнул Оливию, сидевшую на скамейке между рядами шкафчиков, в рыжую макушку.

— Привет, Тай, — пожал руку Линкольну-с-той-стороны, который навис над её плечом и смотрел на Чарли слегка растерянным взглядом поверх очков.

— Линкольн, привет, — хлопнул начальство дружески по плечу и сразу перешёл к делу:

— Я подготовил планы, которые ты вчера запрашивал, и в процессе обнаружил кое-что — вам будет интересно. Поднимайтесь в кабинет — покажу.

Первой не выдержала Оливия — расхохоталась, стоило ему повернуться спиной. Его удивлённый взгляд только вызвал у неё новый приступ веселья.

Линкольн Ти Ли скривился и потянул узел галстука.

— Не смешно, — сообщил он в пространство.

— По-моему, очень смешно, — ответил ему с непривычно расслабленной улыбкой Линкольн, прислонившись к шкафчикам напротив.

— Потому что не ты только что проспорил сто баксов. — Он сложил очки на скамью рядом с Оливией и начал стаскивать пиджак.

— Полтинник, — поправил его Линкольн, но Оливия, ехидно улыбаясь, помахала в воздухе поднятой рукой. — Что, и ей тоже?

— Никто не хочет чем-нибудь поделиться? — не выдержал Чарли, переводя испытующий взгляд с одного на другого.

— Линкольн тебя лю-юбит, — скорчив рожицу, протянула Лив.

— Он уверял, что давно нас различает!

Чарли почувствовал неодолимое желание спрятать лицо в ладонь и решил ему не сопротивляться.

— Вы поменялись, — простонал он, постаравшись вложить в эти два слова обуревающие его удивление, восхищение и чувство испанского стыда.

— Это был следственный эксперимент! — бодро ответил Линкольн, успевший справиться с разочарованием и теперь воюющий с пуговицами рубашки.

— Я знала, что ты различаешь их по галстуку, — торжествующе заметила Олив.

— Я думал, дело в очках, — вставил Линкольн Ти.

Чарли открыл было рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает об их умственных способностях, но промолчал. В конце концов, он не мог поклясться, что на их месте не додумался до подобных экспериментов. Честно сказать, даже наверняка додумался и ни за что не удержался бы.

Линкольны дошли до обмена одёжками, став совершенно неразличимыми, если не приглядываться к набору боевых шрамов: одинаково взъерошенные, с одинаковыми ухмылками — и одинаковыми взглядами искоса в сторону сияющей Лив.

Чарли вздохнул.

— Не надо было возвращаться из отпуска.

— Брось, Чарли, ты нас любишь! — рассмеялся Линкольн из глубин футболки.

— Жить не могу без вас, придурков, — искренне усмехнулся он в ответ. — Заканчивайте и поднимайтесь в кабинет. Некоторые всё ещё приходят сюда, чтобы работать.

Поднимаясь на этаж, Чарли подумал, что надо спросить у агента Фарнсуорт, различает ли она двух Линкольнов, и если да, то как.


End file.
